Friends: a Collection of FangirlxHetalia Oneshots
by Lady Owl Of The East
Summary: Stories by my friends and I write for each other. contains kissing and a little bit of blood.
1. among the sunflowers owl russiaxkyra

A tall platinum blonde man walked through the soft new fallen snow. Behind followed a young girl. She was pretty. Her hair was short, brown, and soft as the snow they walked on. Her eyes shimmered as if they were made of jewels. Her eyelashes were long and dark, like they were crafted by angels. Her clothing was simple: A pair of snow pants over 3 layers of sweatpants, a heavy coat over 3 sweatshirts.

"Russia! Wait up!" she called to the man in front of her as she was falling behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyra." The man, Russia, replied, turning around to see where she was. Russia was handsome. His platinum hair fell into his face slightly. His light violet eyes showed both gentleness and coldness. He wore a long, tan jacket, brown leather gloves and boots. Around his neck, a soft, fluffy, pink scarf.

After about 5 minutes, Kyra finally caught up to him. They walked the rest of the way in silence. After about an hour, they reached Russia's huge mansion. Once inside Russia lead her in to a special room. The room was filled with blooming sunflowers.

"Wow!" Kyra breathed in excitement. "It's so beautiful!"

"Only you and the three others living here know about this." Russia stated. "It means that I trust you more than anyone else."

"Really?" Kyra was surprised by Russia's statement. "Why?"

"Because, I love you, Kyra" with that Russia kissed her gently on the lips.

FIN!


	2. A Kiss to Remember Ky:lizXengland

The sun was setting across the silver horizon as the young man knocked on the girl's front door. He was wearing his green military uniform, his usual garb, with brown combat boots. His sunshine blonde hair hung in his emerald green eyes. The tufts off fluffy hair scattered in all different directions as a warm, calming summer breeze blew through, tickling his spine. The door opened and a girl in tan shorts and a t-shirt smiled. She put her hand on his head to keep his hair down. "You're going to blow away, Arthur!" She giggled. A smile played at the man's lips. "Not without you at my side, Liz."

The wind died down for a moment and Liz closed the door as she stepped outside. Arthur stretched out his arm and offered his hand to her. She blushed slightly, her stomach churning from the warmth and security of his eyes looking into hers. She placed his hand in his and Arthur closed his warm hand around hers. He gave a gentle, playful, tug on her arm and she followed with obedience and curiosity. They walked through the city, along the sidewalk. People talked, cars hummed, and lights sparkled as if to greet the pair when they passed.

The glow and murmur of the city was soon lost behind them however and before them stretched a vast grass field. The last of the light was lost from the sky above their heads and replaced with a dark cloak. Still being led by Arthur, Liz looked up at the sky and stared in awe at the shimmering stars. The grass climbed up to her knees and tickled her. The wind blowing through sounded like a song. Suddenly, all these were lost as her senses were stimulated by something new. The smell of salt and the sound of gentle, crashing water filled her body. Liz closed her eyes for a few minutes, letting herself become lost in the sensation.

Arthur soon came to a stop and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. His voice sounded like a melody as he spoke quietly to her. "We're here." Liz opened her eyes and saw the ocean laid out before her, stretching as far as she could see. "Wow..." She breathed in amazement. She slid off her shoes and walked through the soft singing sand into the surprisingly warm water and waded until it covered her knees. The water rippled as Arthur came in behind her and smiled at her. "Arthur, it's beautiful...Why did you take me here though?" The wind blew through again and Arthur tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Because I wanted to share it with the girl I love." His hand gently tilted her head up and he kissed her slowly and passionately as warmth ran through Liz's happy heart. Arthur...

End! I hope it's okay. I really liked the story you wrote about Creta and Japan. You're an awesome writer! ^_^


	3. Sakura Kisses by Kyra JapanXowl

The thing rice paper room dividers had a strong, crisp scent that morning. The rain pitter-pattered lightly on the warm window pane. The Sakura trees were fully in bloom, painting the country side with racing shades of pink.

A single tree had decided to be different from the others. It stood tall and strong, flower petals a brilliant alabaster white. There seemed to be a faint white glow around each petal as the rain danced of the magnificent tree.

And then there was the girl. Sitting down at the base of the tree, the boy looked up into the branches and noticed they concealed a small, fragile girl, asleep in the flowers.

She had long hair, a midnight black that contrasted and gently entangled itself in the plant. Her cheeks, a rosy pink, seemed to lighten up her face. And then there were her eyes, a masterpiece, like a painting. The artist had given immense care to each individual eyelash, crease, and shaded area of her eyes.

The curious boy rose from his spot on the ground. He climbed easily up the large trunk of the tree and slowed down; quieting his movements as he steadily drew near her. A warm summer breeze made his clothes and hair dance. The young girl looked as if she was going to be carried off by it, so free and light. Shadows played across her pale white skin as he sat on a branch next to her. Even if she never woke the boy decided he would never leave.

He wanted to just stay and watch nature play with her delicate features. And that was when the rain decided to fall a little faster, a little one fluid motion, the boy pulled a paper umbrella out from under his arm. He popped it open, positioned it on his shoulder and moved closer to her. Her held it over her head and listened to the quiet melody of the rain.

The girl shivered slightly. The boy wiped the drops of rain gently off her face. That's when her eyes opened. They were a pale but vibrant lilac. She looked at him and her melodic voice filled his ears.

"Japan… you never let me out of your sight do you?"

The boy shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Never. I'll always watch over you. I promise"

With that, Japan tilted her chin up and kissed her under the silver lighting of the rain.

FIN!


	4. a walk with Japan liz Owl real nameXJ

Kiku paused to wait for her. The girl wobbling though the snow with her scarf dangling on her neck, ready to fall off. The girl had a purple button up jacket. And around her neck was a black scarf with black skinny jeans to mach. She was carrying a book bag with her, trying to making it across the snow covered field without getting a great deal of snow in her purple boots. She was, as one might say, epically failing.

Kiku laughed a little as she finally made it over to his side on the side walk. He took the bag from her hands and hung it over his shoulders, covered in a black coat with green pockets.

"You would think with all the snow someone would have shoveled a path or something, you know?" She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a smile.

"Creta, you could have easily walked in my footsteps." Kiku pointed to the field of tracks. Creta, not a common name, at least not one he had heard before. Though still a beautiful name. Meaning creative in an Indian langue, he remembered Creta telling him once.

"That would have been too easy." She gave him a nudge with her elbow. "Can I walk with you? My house is right down that block." Creta pointed behind her with her thumb.

Kiku's face flushed a light pink, just barely visible in the white foggy air. He gave her a smile. "Sure, why not?" So they started down the side walk, Creta grabbed Kiku's free hand after a few minutes of walking, but she said nothing as Kiku looked at her with a questioning face. She simply continued to walk with a smile. So Kiku tried not to think much of it.

Once at the white gates of Creta's house, Kiku started to leave. "Bye Creta, see you Monday." But she grabbed his coat sleeve and pulled him back so he was standing face to face with her. (Sort of, Kiku was a bit taller) "C-creta?" He stammered.

"Thanks Kiku, for walking me home and all that." She took off her scarf and held it in her hands while she stood on the tips of her toes. She pecked him on the lips, and the next thing Kiku knew, he was standing there was Creta waved to him from the porch of her house. She slipped off her boots and walking inside. And she was gone.

Kiku stood there a moment longer, looking at the white door she had just entered. "What a girl." He thought out loud.


	5. First meeting LizxEngland by Kyra

AN: thsi is one of the few that will repeat a character.

* * *

The frail girl fell back against the blue brick wall behind her. She supported herself with shaking arms, her strength leaving her. There was a mixture of bruises, dirt, and blood smeared all across her face. Her breaths came in sharp, short, ragged gasps. She clutched at her shirt collar as a scratchy cough came from her throat along with blood spots decorating the cobblestone alley. There was nothing to light her way other than the occasional street lamp behind a building. The moon was gone tonight and dark storm clouds covered the sky, hiding the usually friendly stars above her head. her thoughts were short, quick, and panicked as heart began to beat faster than the wings of a hummingbird.

_What should I do? I can't stay here too long or they'll find me...I can't let that happen...I don't want to go back with them...I don't want too..._ Filled with terror, her screams rang through the enclosed area. "I don't want to go back!" Her leg suddenly throbbed painfully and the air was rushed from her lungs. "Oh god." She choked out. She looked down as she rolled up the right leg of her black pants and looked down at her shin. Everything below her knee was a complete mess. The skin was torn, hanging loosely, revealing an irregularly placed bone far below the surface. Blood decorated her leg and she shuttered as she yanked the cover back down. A puddle of red, sticky blood, the color of a dark healthy rose began to appear beneath her feet. Tears of pain blurred her usually lively eyes and she choked back a scream. _Why did I have...to have compound fracture?...Now of all times?...Was I destined to die tonight?_

A shadowed figure loomed over her and a tall man stared down at her. "Next time, watch for the trail you leave behind," he smirked evilly. Shock filled her mind as she realized she'd been bleeding the whole way._ No...I led him right to me...I left a trail...of blood..._ The man picked her up by her neck, his fingers wrapping all the way around her small neck. She tried to pry his hands off and choked for air. Her feet dangled off the ground and spots began to cover her vision. Then, as if in slow motion, a single shot rang through the dead silent air and the man dropped down dead. Blood dripped from the bullet wound in the back of his head. The girl choked and ripped his limp hand from her neck and could feel bruises from his fingers.

A voice called out to her, one that set her heart on fire. "Hey! Are you alright?" A young man appeared crouched down next to her. He was wearing a green military uniform with brown boots. His emerald green his glinted with worry and his golden hair hung near his eyes. And he smelt of gun powder. _He fired the shot... _"Y-Yeah" The girl forced out and tried to climb to her feet. "Don't lie to me at a time like this!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist and staring at her leg. The girl began to sway, dizzy, exhausted, and pain filled. The boy caught her as she crumpled down, barely conscious and picked her up in his arms. He cradled her, holding her close, and ran out pf the alley down the road. "What's your name?" He asked her, frantically. "Lizzie...Just Liz is fine though...Why does it matter? I'm going to die tonight anyway..." Her eyelids fluttered. "Don't say that! I'm not going to let you die, Liz! Not on my watch, not ever!" Liz was dumbfounded, shocked by the strangers words. "Who are you?" She pondered weakly. "I'm England! But just call me Arthur! Don't you dare close your eyes, Liz!" Liz nodded her numb, tired head and looked up at his worried face. The wind tugged gently at her hair as he kept running. "Alright...Arthur..."


	6. Close to Mother Russia KXR by liz

"Kyra, I'm so glad you could make it." Russia said walking over to the young lady standing at his door way. He helped her slide off her black jacket with the sunflower patch he gave her last time she had seen him. It felt like forever since then. "I thought you might not come." He looked down at her with his devious eyes purple eyes.

Kyra looked at him, her jacket in her hands. Snow melting in her short brown hair. Her brown eyes met his purple ones. She gave a half chuckle and half sigh. "Why would I miss something if I knew you would be there?" She giggled. "So what are we doing anyway?"

Russia bit his bottom lip in excitement. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand, holding it firmly in his, fingers entwined.

He raced out side toward the closest bus stop, a block down from his house. The Bus was just about ready to leave when they ran up to it. Kyra panted slightly from to sudden running.

Russia gently lead her onto the bus as it departed from its stop. "Where are we going anyway?" Kyra asked, putting her jacket back on. She would have kept her jacket on had she known Russia wanted her to go back outside.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait and see." He said sitting him self next to her on the busses warm sets. Kyra only stared at Russia till there was a knot in her chest, and then she decided it would be best to look out the window.

After a half hour of bus riding Kyra thought she might lose it. "Here's our stop." Russia took Kyra by her hand and raced, once again, off the bus. The scenery wasn't much at first, just the road and some fenced off fields filled with grass. "This way."

Russia didn't run this time. He was close to where he needed to take her. The sky was ready to turn a navy blue meeting the setting sun turning the remaining clouds in the sky pink.

"I own this field here." Russia turned and hopped over the small fence with ease. Kyra no so much. She placed her hands on the fence and lifted one of her legs over it. Russia reached out to help her off.

Kyra found her self in a field of sunflowers, far off the road. Her mouth hung open in amazement. "And you own all this?" Russia placed his hands gently on her shoulders and let his chin rest on her head.

"Yes, do you like it? I had them planted for you." Kyra felt her cheeks become warm even thought the cool night air was already on their backs.

"Why for me?" She asked. Russia turned her around and bent down to meet her eyes. Purple and brown, a beautiful combination. Kyra looked at him feeling my heat in her face.

"I think you know." He answered. He planted a small kiss on her lips. Letting his eyes close. Kyra wasn't sure what to think, but she certainly knew what to feel. She aloud her eyes to flutter shut. Bliss...


	7. Saviour ORNXJ By Kyra Not OC as earlier

Being the new girl sucked. Nobody talked to her. Nobody looked at her. She didn't even understand the complex Japanese language that everyone spoke. The harder she tried to fit in, the more invisible she became. Like a ghost stuck on Earth, unable to leave. Trapped. Imprisoned. And she knew they were laughing at her. Her name was Creta. And it was true what her name said about her. She was indeed creative. But because the name was so peculiar, so unique, so out of the ordinary, it didn't take a translator for her to realize it was the source of the trouble and grief she'd been getting from every other high school senior.

_God I hate my life...What was the point of mom having us move to Japan anyway? Was it just so I could be mocked?...I hate it here...Everything about it... _She trudged gloomily down the sidewalk as she started home, dismissed from her classes and feeling down since she hadn't been able to make any friends. Not even one. And yet, there was that one boy who kept giving her odd looks in class. Had she done something wrong? Did he despise her more than all the other did? She didn't know. Creta suddenly felt someone yank down on her backpack, making her collapse to the ground. Her arms stuck in the straps, her legs useless from the scrapes and scratches, her voice gone from trying to talk all day. She was dragged off helplessly by none other than the Matsuri. That's right. The Queen Bee. She was like the head of the school. She spoke out for the students. Anyone unwanted, was eliminated. Or so that's how the rumors went of course. But she wasn't ready to find out if they true or not.

Suddenly, cold, murky water surrounded her and a strong hand kept her down under the water. The heavy backpack strapped to her shoulders acted as deadweight, attempting to drag her down. Her lungs began to close and the air escaped from her. It couldn't just end like this could it? It seemed so. The koi swam around her feet, their mouths gently pressing against her cold skin. Creta's eyes began to close, feeling like an iron bar was pulling her down into the depths of the pond.

And as quickly as the hand was there, it was gone, replaced by one that pulled her out of the water by her backpack. Creta forced air into her lungs, coughing and breathing hard. Matsuri was nowhere to be seen. Only the boy who stared at her earlier in class.

"D-Did...y-you?" She began but was stopped as the boy put a finger to her lips. "You are Creta, aren't you?" he asked her. She was shocked he actually understood English. She nodded, her breathing becoming more controlled. She shivered slightly from the cold breeze and the boy gave her a hesitant hug, warmth coming off his skin. "Matsuri won't be bothering you anymore. I'm Japan by the way. But you can just call me Kiku."


	8. Liz and England: After the Storm by Kyra

The room was dark but the quiet murmur of people's voices filled Liz's mind. A cloth had been placed over her eyes and she was laying down on a twin bed pushed up against the wall. Her right leg was totally numb but she knew it had been fixed and bandaged when her hand felt a rough surface covering it. The night had passed in a blur. Earlier she had been sitting at home, drawing pictures and reading her books then the next thing she knew, she was lost somewhere in the city with a cloth over her eyes. There was a warm burning feeling from the finger bruises on her neck when she had been choked. The cloth which smelt strongly of herbs was making her tired, the pain leaving her body.

A careful hand removed the cover from her eyes. The boy from earlier was kneeling next to her bed, looking down at her. His eyes were still clouded with worry but he seemed to have relaxed a bit. "How are you feeling?" He quietly asked her. He still felt the rush and panic from when he had found her in the alley. Just by nature, he worried too much which was half the reason he had helped the girl. The other half...Well he wasn't quite sure. The only time he'd really seen violence was when his friends were killed in war. Because of that, he just couldn't have anyone dying while he was watching.

Many thoughts filled Liz's head. _He seems so sad...I owe him though. He couldn't have come at a better time. We're complete strangers and yet...and yet he refused to let me go... I can tell he's suffered though. It's written all over his face._

Liz nodded her tired head. "Yeah. I'm fine." Arthur gave her a skeptical look. "Last time you said that, you were hiding a leg fracture." Liz sighed slowly, realizing his point... "I promise I'm not hiding anything this time." Arthur nodded his head. "Alright then. Just get some sleep now and we'll get you back in the morning." With that he stood up to leave. _But...What if I don't want him to leave?...What if I don't want to go back?...What if I don't want to forget? The one time somebody actually shows me kindness and friendship and now I'm supposed to forget? _She caught his hand, causing him to stop where he was. He could feel his ears rapidly grow hot with embarrassment. "Please don't leave. I don't trust anyone else right now..." Arthur stayed still as her words filled his head and then sat down on the floor by her bed. "Alright. The attack must've really shaken you up." Liz nodded then closed her eyes and waited to be pulled off into unconsciousness, warm and feeling secure with someone else. _Good thing he didn't ask questions. He would have laughed if he found out I was scared of being alone. Because everyone becomes braver when they turn ten. _With that, she slipped into a deep sleep. Arthur smiled slightly. _I'm glad she's feeling better..._ He then leaned up against the wall and allowed himself to get some sleep as well.

-  
AN (from Kyra): So what happens is I write these stories for my friends because they asked me to and I absolutely love writing. However, I've heard that you guys keep complaining about how it's an insert or whatever you want to call it. Well I just want to say that I nearly kill myself over writing these to actually please people so if you don't like it or don't like inserts then DON'T READ IT. Because these are the only pieces of work I'm actually proud of and I don't need you guys putting me down because you don't like this style of writing.


End file.
